


Carnalval or: Everyone Loves Bouncy Castles!

by smutdouble



Series: Movie Night [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutdouble/pseuds/smutdouble
Summary: Marik puts together a series of convoluted carnival games just so he can bang Bakura in a bouncy castle. Takes place in the same universe as Movie Night.





	Carnalval or: Everyone Loves Bouncy Castles!

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been working on a lot of rather dark fics lately, I suddenly got the urge to write something sweet and playful. This takes place between the chapters 'Epilogue' and 'Bonus Smut' of 'Movie Night.'

_Yadonushi? Yadonushi!_ "What the hell, yadonushi?" Bakura's eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was a tan navel peering out from under a black and gold crop top. His eyes continued upward, past the ridiculous grin, and finally stopped at a pair of shining lavender eyes. 

"Bakura?" Marik's eyes widened.

Sun streamed through the window of Ryou's bedroom. Bakura felt the familiar texture of denim against his legs. "Marik, what-" Before he could finish his sentence, the excited Egyptian yanked him into a massive hug, smashing the side of Bakura's face against his shoulder.

"Sh..." Marik cooed, stroking Bakura's hair. "My poor fluffy..." he murmured to himself.

Bakura melted as the smell of Marik's skin filled his nostrils. It eased his irritation, if not the confusion of waking up so much later than he should be, wearing clothes that he should not be, with Marik in the room. "Marik-" he started again.

Marik gripped his shoulders and held him at arm's length. "Sh..." he repeated, pressing a finger to Bakura's lips. "I know you probably don't feel like talking right now, but you don't have to say anything. I have something  _awesome_ to show you." Gripping Bakura's hand, he dragged him out of the room and down the stairs. 

Waking up after someone else had been in control of the body wasn't something Bakura was entirely unfamiliar with. After much trial, error, negotiating, and compromising, Ryou and Bakura had swapping down to a science. They planned things out, sometimes days in advance, to make the transition as smooth as possible. As such, though Bakura was familiar with waking up to things being different, it had been a long time since doing so had been this disorienting. The music outside wasn't helping. Since when did the neighborhood have an ice cream truck? No, not an ice cream truck, but something...

Marik paused halfway across the living room. "Friggit, I forgot the blind fold."

"Blind fold?" Blind folds weren't bad. Bakura quite enjoyed blind folds in the right context. He just wished Marik would give him _any_ context.

"This will have to do." Marik grabbed a blanket from the couch and threw it over Bakura's head. Then he grabbed Bakura's shoulders to steer him toward the kitchen.

"Marik!" Bakura tried to turn around. "Seriously, what are-"

"No peeking, Bakura. You'll spoil the surprise."

He heard the door open. Saw the sunlight shining through the blanket. Heard the music get louder.

"Okay, stand over here..." Marik guided Bakura a few steps into the yard. "Now wait for it... wait for it..."

Marik's voice faded a bit as he moved away.

"All right, you can look now!"

Bakura pulled the blanket off with one hand and let it puddle at his feet. "What the hell..." He murmured as he scanned the back garden, blinking in the bright light. There was a table covered in glass bottles of various colors. There was an above ground pool with a plank balanced across the top of it and five rubber balls lined up on the grass next to it. A paper machete Atem hung from a tree like some kind of effigy. Rubber ducks floated in a large, plastic bin full of water. A pink and purple bouncy castle swayed lightly in the afternoon breeze. And the music. That's what it was. Some kind of carnival music.

Marik stood in the middle of it all, arms raised over his head like a gymnast sticking a perfect landing. He wore a proud grin.

"Marik..." Bakura spluttered, completely lost. "When... how... What day is it?"

Marik clasped his hands behind his back and rocked slightly. "No day in particular. I just wanted to give you a fun surprise. It's fun, right? We've got ring toss, a dunk tank, and that duck game. And a bouncy castle." He gestured toward the pink monstrosity with both hands. "A friggin bouncy castle, Bakura!"

"How long was Ryou in control?" Bakura demanded.

Marik shrugged. "I don't know. A few days? The bouncy castle was hard to get. Not a lot of Steves in the party supply business, but I sorted it out. Come on, I'll show you the games." Tugging at Bakura's hand once more, he led him to the table of bottles.

Bakura was torn. On one hand, Marik looked so proud of himself. On the other hand, he didn't like the implications of being out of control of the body for so long. "How did you keep all of this from me? Did yadonushi take off the Ring?"

Marik sighed. "Okay, I am sorry about that, but we had to surprise you somehow! You're so nosy. Now quit being such a grumpalump and let me do something nice for you!"

Bakura scowled at the glimmering array of colored glass. The bottles tinkled as Marik hopped up to sit on the table beside them. He swung his legs, smirking as he waited for Bakura's response. Bakura rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine. I'll bite. Explain."

Looking positively delighted, Marik leaned back on one hand. His other hand swept wide to indicate the collection of bottles. "Our first game is Four Play Ring Toss. You throw four rings and try to get one on each different color bottle."

Bakura took a second look at the glass and counted four different colors. Clear, green, red, and blue. "How many tries do I get?"

"Hm..." Marik considered. "You can re-throw any that miss, but once one is on a bottle it has to stay there."

"What happens if I get all of the colors?" Bakura asked.

"You get all four prizes."

"What are the prizes?"

"That's a surprise." Marik beamed. "But trust me. You want every color."

Gods. Only Marik. Only Marik with his bronze shoulders and flirty midriff and whimsical joy could get Bakura to go along with this daft buggery. Bakura huffed as he gathered the rings and stepped behind the line of duct tape on the grass. He spent the first three tosses testing the weight and bounce of the rings. The fourth one landed on a blue bottle.

"Yes," Marik hissed under his breath. When Bakura looked at him, he closed his eyes and gave Bakura his most innocent smile.

Bakura eyed him carefully as he collected the three errant rings. Over the course of the next four tosses he managed to net a green bottle and a clear bottle. Marik squirmed, trying not to giggle. Bakura decided to ignore him after that. He only had one shot left. He aimed for an easy red bottle in the front row.

Bounced off.

"Try a little softer, Fluffy! You almost had it!"

Aimed again.

Bounced off.

"Okay... Maybe harder?"

"Marik, I'm trying to concentrate."

Marik laughed, but he didn't say anything after that. The final ring bounced off the red bottle and landed on another clear bottle.

"Bloody hell," Bakura growled.

Marik slipped off the table. "Relax, Bakura," he purred as he slipped an arm around the albino's waist. "This is supposed to be fun."

"What did I win?" Bakura asked, leaning into Marik's embrace. Was it a kiss? He hoped it was a kiss. It would be over-elaborate and sappy, but as long as it was Marik he couldn't complain too much.

"I'll show you in a minute. We still have more games to play." Marik's bracelets glinted in the sun as he gestured at the next attraction. "Onward to the ducks." He pulled Bakura along as he spoke. "I call this Get Lucky Duckies." He put a hand on Bakura's chest as he grinned at him. "It's a game of chance."

"So I just grab a duck and look at the bottom of it?" Bakura asked.

Marik crossed his arms and nodded slowly. "Very perceptive, Bakura. Very perceptive."

Stupid concept for a game, but... Marik... Bakura snatched a random duck out of the water. Before he could flip it over, Marik interrupted.

"On second thought, grab two."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't bother questioning him this time. He flipped over the ducks and found they each had a colored sticker on the bottom. Marik's chest pressed against his arm as he leaned over Bakura's shoulder.

"Hey, purple. That'll be fun."

Bakura turned his head to press his cheek against Marik's. "Are you done teasing me now?"

"Teasing you?" Marik pouted. "I'll have you know I'm being perfectly serious. It's not my fault you're impatient." He swung an arm heavily around Bakura's neck and brought him to the above ground pool. "Don't worry. You'll like this one." Marik took off his shoes and climbed the ladder to the plank. "I call it the Pitch n' Catch Dunk Tank."

 _Oh, gods..._ Bakura pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, it  _sounds_ convoluted, but hear me out."

Why had it taken so long for him to catch on?

"You throw those balls at me and try to knock me into the water. That's how  _you_ win."

Because in the past Marik had always said shit like that without realizing what he was doing. But this was too much to be a coincidence.

"I win if I catch all of the balls without falling into the water."

Bakura smirked as he picked up a ball. He tossed it up and down to test its weight. "Marik, I am going to slam your arse silly."

"Yeah right. No one slams asses better than me."

It was hard to argue with that, so Bakura decided to stop arguing and chucked the ball at him instead. This was where the disadvantage of the body he inhabited came into play. He could learn to aim. He could learn certain tricks of dexterity and leverage. Bulking up his waif of a host with any actual physical power was a different issue. The ball struck Marik right in the chest, but all he did was wrap his arms around it and grin.

"You'll have to peg me harder than that, Fluffy."

Growling, Bakura threw high and off to the side, hoping that making Marik jump for it would knock him off balance.

Marik jumped and stretched, barely catching the ball with the tips his fingers. The planked wobbled when he landed. His arms pinwheeled for a moment, but he managed to right himself. "Wow. That was close."

Bakura frowned and picked up another ball. He threw it as hard as he could at the board under Marik's feet. Water splashed up to Marik's knees, but the board barely wobbled.

"Ha! Creative, but-" He paused to catch another ball as it whipped past at shoulder level. While he was turned, another ball struck the back of his knee. He tried to adjusted his balance as the knee buckled, but the board was slippery with water this time. His other foot whisked out from under him and he pitched face first into the pool.

Bakura cackled as he approached the pool. He stopped when Marik surfaced with his head tilted back. Water streamed from his hair and glittered on his shoulders. His crop top clung to his pecs and chill-hardened nipples, leaving very little to the imagination. His lips parted as he pulled in a long breath. Bakura stared, enjoying the Baywatch moment.

"Holy frig, that's cold!" Marik yelped, shattering the moment as he thrashed for the side. "Seriously, I think my testicles just, like, crawled up into my stomach or something."

Bakura hid his smile behind a tight smirk as he moved to help Marik down the other side of the ladder. He adored the beautiful git. He really, really did. As soon as Marik had both feet on the ground, Bakura palmed his crotch. Marik gasped out a startled moan. "Feels okay from here, but I'd have to take a closer look to be sure."

"We still have one more game to play, Bakura."

"I'm far more interested in playing with you."

Marik put his finger against Bakura's lips. "One. More. Game. For me?" He pouted and fluttered his lashes.

Bakura kissed the finger. "Fine. But _only_ for you."

"You'll like it. I promise." Marik grabbed his hand and dragged him to the pinata.

"You keep saying that," Bakura smirked.

"It's true," Marik insisted. He picked up a bat and pressed it into Bakura's hands. "All you have to do is slay the pharaoh and go to the castle to claim your prizes."

Chuckling to himself at Marik's theatrics, Bakura cocked the bat to swing. Even with Ryou's body this should be pretty easy.

"Oh, wait!" Marik jogged across the yard and picked up the blanket.

"Seriously, Marik?" Bakura sighed.

"You have to have a blindfold! It's the rules!" Marik said as he jogged back.

Bakura let him put the blanket back over his head. Almost done. Just indulge Marik a little longer. He raised the bat, paused a moment to make sure Marik had time to get clear, and swung as hard as he could. He heard the hollow _thuck_ of wood on paper.

"Woo!" Marik cheered.

Bakura stuck the bat out straight in front of him to slow the pinata's swinging.

"I'm pretty sure that's cheating," Marik said.

Bakura chuckled. "Are you going to do something about it?" Marik didn't respond, so he kept swinging the bat until he heard something tear and fall off. "Can I take the bloody blanket off now?"

Still no answer.

Bakura sighed. "You aren't pouting because I cheated, are you? Marik?" He ripped off the blanket and threw it on the ground. The first thing he noticed was a trail of Marik's soggy clothing leading the bouncy castle. The second thing he noticed was the butt plug and the bottles of flavored lube spilling from the wreckage of the pinata. Back at the start of their relationship, he would've been surprised that Marik could be so imaginative. As it turned out, all those years reading ridiculous yaoi had made him more creative than Bakura could keep up with most days.

More curious than ever, Bakura picked up the toys and headed toward the bouncy castle. Inside, he found Marik straddling one of the hills in the floor with his arms crossed under his chin. He smiled and pushed himself up on his arms. "Took you long enough. Ready to find out what you've won?"

Bakura started to crawl toward him.

"The Boinking Castle has a strict no clothes policy, Bakura," Marik teased.

Fucking finally. Bakura flung his clothes randomly onto the lawn. "You rented this?" He asked as he settled into a groove next to Marik.

Marik laughed. "Exciting, right? We are violating so many health codes right now!"

Bakura smirked back. Sometimes Marik got off on the weirdest things. "So I understand the pinata, and I understand the dunk tank. Care to explain the bottles and the ducks?"

Marik straddled Bakura's lap and picked up the butt plug. "Help me get this in while I explain?"

Bakura squeezed the grape flavored lube into his palm and rubbed the glass toy between his hands. The lube smelled sweet, but Bakura wasn't sure it was particularly grapey.

"The bottles represented four different foreplay-related activities." Marik leaned closer to Bakura's face as Bakura reached between his legs and felt for his back entrance. "You won a full body massage and some oral." He let out a breath as two pale digits penetrated him. "I stuck sixty-nining in there for myself. Couldn't help it."

Bakura purred and nuzzled Marik's cheek. Once he felt Marik relax around his fingers, he swapped them for the plug. He worked it in slowly, using the sounds Marik made to judge when it was okay to go deeper. Glass and metal weren't as soft as silicon. "I'll probably be sorry I asked, but what was red?"

Marik giggled nervously in Bakura's ear. "I was thinking about giving you a rim job, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I decided I'd leave it up to fate. I guess it wasn't in the cards."

Bakura groaned. "Seriously?"

Marik laughed and shrugged. "Maybe I'll like the flavored lube so much that I'll be willing to lick it off anything? You never know..." He let out a small cry as his body stretched for the widest part of the toy. Then he sighed contentedly as it settled into place.

The pale palm stroked across Marik's balls and up his length. Bakura couldn't help giving Marik's cock a squeeze. He loved the way it felt in his hands. Almost as much as he loved the way it felt in his mouth.

He slid out from under Marik and stretched out on one of the hills, letting his knees settle into the furrows on either side. There was something exciting about the way the rubber molded around his naked body. Marik's hands started at his shoulders. They worked down each of his arms in turn, stopping to play with his fingers. After they made their way back to his shoulders, they rubbed and squeezed down his back and sides. They were both strong and soft, and Bakura couldn't help moaning as Marik started on his butt and thighs. Marik's thumb teased around Bakura's asshole. Then he raked his nails down the backs of Bakura's legs. He lifted a pale foot and rubbed his cheek against Bakura's ankle as he kneaded Bakura's calf.

When Bakura rolled onto his back, he was already hard. Marik massaged his torso, stopping to play with the pastel nipples. Bakura jumped and squeaked when Marik poked him in the belly button. Then he scowled at Marik for making such an undignified sound come out of him. Marik only laughed and kissed his nose. Bakura scrunched up his face, but it was hard to stay annoyed with Marik for too long.

Finally, Marik's hands found their way up Bakura's inner thighs. Tan fingers tickled the crease where Bakura's legs joined his body. Those legs spread wider as Marik settled between them. He filled his hands with grape-scented goo and went to work on Bakura's shaft. His free hand tugged and stroked Bakura's testicles, thumb kneading firm but gentle circles. He closed his eyes and ran his tongue up the underside of Bakura's shaft.

"Mm..." Marik opened his eyes as he licked his lips. "This stuff isn't half bad." He went down on Bakura hard, sucking, slurping, and bobbing his head.

Bakura arched and gripped the hills on either side of him. Marik's tongue folded around his cock, slick and warm. The blond was going at it with extra enthusiasm.

"For real," Marik finally came up to say. "It's like sucking a warm Popsicle. You should try it."

Bakura sat up. They straddled the bump facing each other. Marik's face was flushed. His eyes sparkled. Bakura brushed the wild bangs behind Marik's ears, and then cradled the back of his head as he pulled Marik into a kiss. He tasted the slick fluid on Marik's lips before letting his tongue probe deeper. "I always like the way you taste," Bakura purred against the soft lips.

Marik wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist and squeezed him closer, clinging to the pale torso like a koala. Bakura kissed his way from Marik's chin, to his throat, to his chest. Then he sucked the angle of Marik's neck and shoulder. Marik's fingers combed through Bakura's hair.

"Bakura..." Marik sighed.

They continued kissing and touching as Bakura fumbled around for the bottle of lube. Once he found it, he slicked it over both of their members simultaneously.

Marik settled onto his back. Bakura turned and swung his leg across Marik's shoulders. His tongue painted Marik's cockhead with languid circles as he worked the rest with his fist. Though he wouldn't describe the flavor as grape, more a general, sweet fruitiness, Marik wasn't wrong. The flavor was especially intriguing when mixed with the saltiness of Marik's other fluids. Bakura's lips descended as his hand slid down and around behind Marik's balls. He toyed with the butt plug, moving just the largest part in and out. Marik's moans made his lips and throat vibrate around Bakura's erection. Bakura chuckled. He didn't get to top very often. This would be fun.

When he was sure his partner was ready, and once he'd managed to make himself withdraw from the paradise of Marik's mouth, he turned to face Marik again. He was surprisingly irresistible nestled in the pillow of pink rubber, with his hair fanned out around his head. Of course a naked, panting Marik would be irresistible anywhere... Bakura pushed the firm thighs apart.

"Wait," Marik breathed as he sat up. "I didn't explain the ducks."

"What?" Bakura was honestly confused for a moment. "Oh..."

"Sex positions," Marik said. Then he grinned. "I want to do purple first."

Bakura played with Marik's hair. "All right. What's purple?"

Marik pinned Bakura with both hands on his chest as he mounted him. "I have always wanted to ride you in a bouncy castle."

"Always?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. Marik didn't answer, but by the time he had the plug out and Bakura's cock in, Bakura didn't care about the answer.

Marik started out rocking, slowly taking Bakura deeper. Once he'd taken Bakura comfortably to the hilt, he started using his legs. His hair flew around his face as he bounced on Bakura's pelvis. Bakura had to brace his hands and feet on either side of the ridge to keep his balance as the floor buckled and sproinged in time with Marik's rhythm.

The Egyptian laughed at the ceiling. "Gods, this is excellent! We should totally buy one of these, Bakura!"

Bakura chose not to comment on the daft frivolity of such an idea. Marik was cute when he was sulking, but he was radiant when he was happy. Besides, there was appeal to the idea of having some kind of sex castle in their back garden... Perhaps with Marik stretch out on a couch in some sort of gossamer ensemble...

Marik fucked Bakura until his chest heaved and his skin glistened. When he slowed to an undulating grind, a pale hand wrapped around the tan cock, giving him something to thrust against. Marik took to it with the same enthusiasm he'd been channeling all day.

"Oh, fluffyyy..." Marik moaned, bracing his hands on Bakura's chest, switching the focus of his movements from Bakura's erection to Bakura's fist.

Bakura matched Marik's pace with thrusts of his own. The face hovering over him tightened. Tightened... and then went slack. Cum splattered Bakura's stomach and gummed up his palm. There was a light sting as Marik's nails scraped down Bakura's chest, but Bakura didn't mind. Marik fell forward, nuzzling Bakura's neck.

"Fluffy..." he murmured again.

"What was the other duck, Marik?" Bakura purred into the wet tangle of Marik's hair.

"Doggy style."

Bakura hugged Marik and rolled him into the dip between the hills. Marik gasped as Bakura pulled out. "Bend over the bump."

Marik settled his knees in one divot and his elbows in another. Bakura climbed around behind him and pressed back inside. Marik sighed audibly.

Bakura braced his hands on either side of Marik's head and started thrusting. By now, Marik was relaxed enough for Bakura to really throw his cock in there. The springback from the floor subtly enhance his momentum and it didn't take him long to find the appeal. Sometimes Marik's daftest ideas were the best.

On top of all the build up, listening to Marik's soft 'oofs' and 'ahs' ramped him up quickly. Bakura didn't draw it out much longer, or give it much thought. He just fucked and fucked and fucked and fucked until his fingers dug into the rubber floor and his balls unloaded in Marik's bum. He pressed deep, leveraging his knees against the floor. He took a moment to enjoy Marik's blissful squirming before reluctantly easing out of him.

He rolled off, settling his bum into a ridge and lounging back to stare at the ceiling. Slowly, Marik rolled into his lap and burrowed his face into Bakura's hair. Bakura wrapped his arms around his partner. His fingers traced the skin between Marik's scars. Marik's knees squeezed his hips a bit harder.

"Did you have fun?" Marik murmured.

Bakura kissed his ear.

Marik chuckled. "Good." He yawned. "I just want you to be happy..." There was a pause, and then Marik sat up suddenly. "Oh! The steak!"

"Steak?" Bakura asked.

"It's defrosting in the fridge. I thought about grilling it before we started the games, but I didn't want it to be cold, so-"

Bakura kissed him. "It can wait, right? I'm not ready to get up yet."

Marik smiled. "I'm okay with that." They resumed cuddling as they lapsed into silence.

 


End file.
